Arc 3: A Path Less Traveled
This section notates the events after the remaining members of the Company escaped Arhiod and returned to Faerun. For the previous part of the journal, click here. Part 1. Through the Skin Day 66: It is nightfall and Lymond comes out of an underground tunnel to find himself on the back of a large female statue, surrounded by dense and hedged forestland. Moving about he spots Vincent. Under heavy rainfall, the two reunite and rest under the cover of the foliage and stone. Coming from the forest, a traveler approaches the two, oblivious to the fact that Lymond was not asleep. The young man introduces himself as Salvador Valeriano and the two respond with caution and hostility. Salvador made clear that he is not to harm the two in any way, he offers food and his tent as shelter. Salvador informs the pair that they are in Everain, a part of the forest located in the eastern part of Amn. Salvador appears to lack any knowledge on the Emerald Enclave, after Lymond questions him. While Salvador rests in the tent, Vincent threatens him at sword point, forcing him to admit his malevolent aim. Salvador once more proves himself innocent. He reveals that he is a minor magic user and that he could take them north, where the Enclave is located, should they help him with his task. The two agree to follow him further south, to welcome a wagon all the way from Tethyr. The group rests till dawn. Day 67: Vincent raises the Covenant, much to Salvador's surprise. The three men move south, through the woods. Day 68: Late evening, and the group stops before the woods end. Salvador moves on alone to scout. Coming out of the trees, he overlooks the wagon while being attacked by a squad of Flaming Fists and a magic wielder, apparently. Salvador reunites with Lymond and Vincent and the Covenant is led into the fray. The three fight side by side with Tethyrian soldiers protecting the sealed wagon against a number of Flaming Fists footmen, knights, a knight-commander and a Mage of the Cowled Wizards. At some point, a man from within the wagon joins the fight. The skirmish took an ill turn, many Tethyrians died, the wagon was covered in bursting flames under the Mage's will, and eventually Lymond had to escape with Vincent. A knight of the Flaming Fists passed out on the deck, and Salvador fell on the field. Lymond and Vincent circled around the site and into the Everain, to see the Fists depart north west towards the city of Eshpurta. The two use the ship as a shelter from the rain and spent the night there, Vincent sitting on the captain's seat. Day 69: Vincent and later Lymond, spent the day checking up on the Flaming Fist captive. He is held, tied up, on the lower deck. He appears to be dead, after Lymond realizes he does not breathe. Vincent moves him on a surface, seeing that he is quite heavy. Checking on his wounds, he discovers that under skin and flesh, there's metal. Vincent, with a help from Lymond, thoroughly inspects the body, to reveal a mithril skeleton and magically enhanced eyes. Vincent understands the knight was a construct. Part 2. The Unseen Day 70: Near dawn, and as the ship is still grounded, Lymond notices movement on the crow's nest. Moving closer, an arrow flew in and buried itself on the planks before his feet. Checking around, Lymond sees eight, maybe more, dark figures hidden on the strongest trees; bows and arrows pointed at him. A man appears on the crow's nest, as soon as Vincent walks out on the deck. He climbs down and appears to be a middle-aged traveler, shrouded in dark gray and black cloth, with a dark cloak covering head, face and most of his body. He starts questioning the two and recognizes them as who they are. He refuses any knowledge on the Enclave, when asked. He introduces himself as William Redwood, the "leader of these men". He allows them to continue and climbs down the ship, to vanish in the woods. The figures on the trees also disappear and the Covenant is free. Vincent moves it further north. Day 71: During the day, Vincent takes the time to wash himself up in a lake, while Lymond gets a feeling of distance from the world... A group of four dark-dressed men, led by William Redwood, appear by the side of the Covenant, in the middle of the night. William asks permission to come aboard. Lymond allows him to do so, should he leave his weapons down. William gives a longsword and a longbow to one of his men. He climbs up and meets with the two. He pulls back mask and hood, revealing his somewhat ugly, though determined, face. He is invited in the captain's cabin. After the amazement on the ship fades, William presents a hidden knife he carried. He places it on the desk, appearing plain but for an embedded emerald stone. When William asks if any of the two men recognize this, Lymond speaks of the Emerald Enclave. The men come to terms of understanding and William informs them that he could lead them to the Enclave to speak with the Council, but he needs to remain on this area, which is a meeting point with another scouting group. He welcomes them to the camp, if they somehow hide the ship. Vincent indeed does so, and the two follow the travelers to the east, where they eventually reach the encampment. There are twenty five camped men here, most resting, some cooking or cleaning and others guarding the perimeter. The two do not speak much with what now appears to be rangers and they do not speak much with them also. They are offered food and a place to sit around a fire. The two hear that the other group has returned and William spends some time on the tent of the wounded, for as is heard, there was a battle out on the open plains. Vincent and Lymond get in touch with Salvador again, and the wounded, some of whom they recognize. A Selunite priestess, Anke, is tending the wounded. Vincent is urged to shave by another Cirdaen and during that, Anke meets him, to the extend of also shaving his beard for him. At next dawn, the whole groups moves to the north. Vincent and Lymond are escorted by William Redwood who use the ship to move this distance. The journey takes a tad more than a day, reaching a huge camp by the following noon. Part 3. Home Beyond Home Day 73: